


Zpátky ke kořenům

by Boyce_Cox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Folklore, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Mythology References, Polish Mythology, Semi-Public Sex, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Family Feels, Vacation
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyce_Cox/pseuds/Boyce_Cox
Summary: Stiles v dětství slýchával mnoho příběhů o svých vzdálených příbuzných a krásách Polska. V dospělosti se konečně odhodlal podlehnout zvědavosti a vypravit se do středu Evropy. Ale ani v nejmenším netušil, jaká tajemství v hlubinách polských lesů odhalí.





	1. Chapter 1

“Za okamžik přistaneme na letišti Frédéricka Chopina, Varšava,” ozvalo se z letadlového interkomu. Stilesovi pomalu zaléhaly uši klesáním. Nemohl se strýce dočkat. Nikdy se s ním nesetkal a znal ho jen z mámina vyprávění. Nadšeně se podíval na Dereka. Ten ale evidentně trpěl přistáváním víc než on.  
“Děkujeme, že jste využili služeb naší aerolinky. Vyčkejte, prosím, na svých místech až do úplného zastavení letadla. Tímto se s vámi naše posádka loučí.”  
Letadlo s mírným drcnutím dosedlo na rampu. Po pár minutách konečně zhasla kontrolka a pasažéři se mohli odpoutat. V uličce již stálo několik nedočkavců, ne všichni totiž dbali pokynů pilota. Mezi lidmi stojícími v uličce byl i Derek. Stiles neočekával, že se bude jeho partner držet instrukcí personálu, ale i tak na něj hodil zlý pohled. 

“Účel Vaší cesty?” ozvalo se zpoza skla.  
“Rodinná návštěva.”  
Celnice chvíli listovala pasem. Vedle víza vrazila rudé razítko a beze slov jej vrátila Stilesovi.  
Čekání na kufry se neskutečně vleklo, ale naštěstí bylo úspěšné. Derek stáhnul z pásu obří modrou kostku. Nechápal, proč Stiles potřebuje takové kvantum oblečení, jemu by stačil batoh i na cestu kolem světa.  
“Nikdy nevíš, jaká tam může být zima. Jedeme do divočiny,” bránil se Stiles Derekově rozladěnému pohledu.  
“Je půlka léta,” zavrčel.  
“Divočina,” zopakoval Stiles.  
Derek si povzdechl a bez dalších poznámek se vydal k východu.  
Cedule je navedly až na nádraží. Polština je asi nejdivněji psaný jazyk, jaký Derek znal. Není divu, že Stiles nedokáže přečíst svoje vlastní jméno. 

Vlak s pravidelným duněním projížděl krajinou. Byl poloprázdný a tak hrdličky měly celé kupé pro sebe. Derekova bujná fantazie mu nabízela nespočet méně či více nemravných scénářů. Ale jeho drahá polovička mu usnula na rameni hned za hranicí města. Nezbývalo mu než se zabavit nějak jinak než sexuálním obtěžováním Stilese.  
Jemně manžela odsunul na stranu ve snaze ho neprobudit. Vyndal z batohu notebook a věnoval se své nedokončené novele. Monotónní zvuk vlaku pozitivně stimuloval jeho soustředění. Stiles za chvíli opět spadl na jeho rameno a spokojeně vyspával. Derek klepal do klávesnice. Čas od času vzhlédl a užíval si pohled na ubíhající hlubiny okolních lesů.  
Z idyly ho vyrušilo až Stilesovo probuzení.  
“Kde to… co. Už tam jsme?”  
“Ještě hodinu, klidně spi,” uklidnil ho Derek.  
Smutně si prohlédl mokrý flek na svém rameni. Stiles si utřel zasliněnou tvář, trošku zívnul a zase upadl do polospánku.  
Velký pan detektiv, pomyslel si Derek. 

Konečně stanice Białystok. Vystoupili z vlaku. Derek za sebou táhl kufr, zatímco Stiles se líně protahoval.  
“Jak vlastně ten tvůj strýc vypadá?” dotazoval se Derek.  
“Vlastně ani nevím. Znám ho jen z mámina vyprávění a z jedné dvacet let staré fotky.”  
Derek znaveně protočil oči.  
Když sešli do hlavní haly, Stiles začal šátrat po telefonu. Nebyl ale nakonec potřeba. Všimli si postaršího šlachovitého muže držícího ceduli Haleovi.  
Stiles se rozzářil a začal zběsile mávat.  
“Mieczysławe?!” vykřikla postava.  
Stiles mu vběhl do obětí.  
“Klaudie o tobě tak krásně psala. Celou mi jí připomínáš.” hlaholil Bazyl a nadšeně si mladíka prohlížel.  
“Derek Hale, předpokládám,” otočil se a napřáhl ruku.  
Derek jí s úsměvem přijal.  
“Rád Vás poznávám, pane Stilinski.”  
“Ále, říkej mi Bazyl, vždyť jsi taky rodina.” V Bazylově plnovousu zářil úsměv od ucha k uchu.  
“Popovídáme si cestou, ať si můžete co nejdřív u mě doma odpočinout. Určitě jste unavený až běda.”  
Když Derek uviděl Bazylovo auto, nemohl se v duchu nezasmát nad tím, jak tuhle rodinu spojuje záliba v, podle něj, ošklivých autech. Nasedli do otlučeného defenderu zářivě oranžové barvy.  
Bazyl si jeho posměšného úsměvu všiml. “Ani nevíš, jak se takové auto tady v divočině hodí.”  
“Tomu věřím, vypadá velmi prakticky,” snažil se žehlit Derek.  
Bazyl celou cestu švitořil a hlasitě se smál vlastním vtipům. Zanedlouho dojeli do hloubi lesa, kde se na malé mýtině schovávala chalupa porostlá mechem. Dokonce i Derek byl krásou toho místa uchvácen. Stiles se nezmohl na nic jiného, než na dlouhé procítěné hlasité “wow”.  
“Vítejte v mé svatyni, kluci,” Bazyl byl nadšený z toho, jaký udělal jeho příbytek dojem.  
Provedl je domem plným malých místností se starým nábytkem z masivu, většina stěn se ztrácela pod přeplněnými knihovnami a na stolech se vršily stohy papírů. Z té mozaiky chaosu dřeva, papíru a prehistorických dekorací vyčnívaly dvě místnosti. Jednou byla strohá ložnice pro hosty. Kromě nejdůležitějšího nábytku zde byla jen jedna okrasa. Nad postelí visela olejomalba zobrazující pasoucího se jelena.  
Druhou, zcela odlišnou místností, byl pokojík s květinovou tapetou. Postel nebyla vidět pod nánosem plyšových zvířat, okno lemovaly svazky sušených bylin, na stole se povaloval nespočet šperků z přírodniny, mezi kterými nechyběly ani zvířecí kůstky. Na poličce nad stolem byla vystavená pečlivě vypreparovaná a ještě pečlivěji sestavená ptačí kostřička.  
“Tohle je oáza mojí Ewunie. Pořád někde lítá po lese, holka neposedná, ale určitě jí brzo potkáte. Takovou návštěvu si nenechá ujít,” vysvětloval bodrý Bazyl.  
“Nemáte hlad?” přeskočil Bazyl na jiné téma hovoru. “Určitě máte hlad, jak byste mohli nemít, po takové cestě,” odpověděl si dříve, než kterýkoli z návštěvníků stihl zareagovat.  
“V klidu si vybalte, já zatím ohřeju večeři a zavolám vás. A nebo pro vás přijde Ulryk.”  
“Ulryk?” dotazoval se Stiles.  
Ale Bazyl už kráčel směr kuchyně a broukal si jakousi melodii, aniž by si vůbec Stilesova dotazu všimnul. A nebo moc dobře předstíral, že otázku neslyšel. 

Stiles se svalil na postel. Derek si vedle něho sedl, přitáhl si kufr a začal hledat něco na převlečení místo toho odporně propoceného a mírně poslintaného třička, ve kterém absolvoval celou cestu z Kalifornie do Polska.  
“Představoval jsem si ho úplně jinak.”  
“Jo, já taky. Máma říkala, že nezná nikoho tak veselého, jako on.”  
“Veselého… Nazval bych to jinak, ale dobře,” ušklíbl se Derek. Bazyl mu připadal vyloženě podezřelý a bláznivý, ale nemohl zapřít, že působil jako dobrý člověk.  
Stiles se nadzvednul a podepřel se lokty. “Tak jak sis ho představoval, pochlub se,” popichoval svého milovaného mrzouta.  
“Zkrátka jsem si myslel, že bude působit trochu víc, jak to říct, akademicky.”  
Stiles se začal řechtat. Mezi smíchem se dokázal sotva nadechnout. Konečně se uklidnil natolik, že byl schopen artikulované řeči.  
“To, že je profesor neznamená, že bude nosit tvídové sako se záplatovanými lokty a mluvit jenom v latině.”  
“Nedělej si ze mě prdel, Stilesi,” zavrčel Derek se smíchem a povalil ho zpátky do peřin.  
“Ulryku!” ozvalo se pod oknem.  
Stiles začal tušit, kdo Ulryk je. Zanedlouho se rozrazily dveře pokoje a na Derekovi přistál funící chuchvalec chlupů s vyplazeným jazykem. Vedral se mezi ně a olíznul Stilesovi obličej od brady až po čelo. Derekovo triko, které Stiles zneuctil ve vlaku, bylo pomstěno.  
“Hádám, že večeře je hotová,” odtušil Stiles a zuřivě drbal psisko za krkem. 

Derek spokojeně zavětřil. Zvěřina. Stiles na místo obdivování vůně divokého masa začal Bazylovi vychvalovat Ulrykovu krásu. “Nádherný ovčák!” vyhrkl hned mezi dveřmi.  
“Houby ovčák, normální vořech je to,” hlaholil Bazyl s pořád stejnou vervou.  
“Nějaký odvážný pes nakryl vlčí čubu a měli tohohle drobečka,” Bazyl dal Ulrykovi pusu na čumák.  
“Kříženci psů a vlků se normálně střílejí, v přírodě to nechtěj a domu taky ne. Naštěstí jsem se tady Ulryka stihnul ujmou a vykastrovaný nikomu nevadí,” vysvětloval a přitom nadšenému Ulrykovi házel kousky syrové zvěřiny. Stiles si uvědomil, že on asi nikdy zvěřinu neměl.  
“Sedněte si a jezte, kluci. Jako doma,” popoháněl je. Jakmile si sedli, Bazyl pokračoval.  
“Jezte, jezte, na mě nečekejte.”  
Derek s dotazem v očích pohlédl na Stilese. Ten pokrčil rameny a začal se ládovat silně vonící pečení se zeleninovou přílohou.  
“Příště udělám něco pořádně polského, ať víte, co tu umíme za dobroty,” zaznělo jim za zády. Bazyl si přisedl. Ulryk mu okamžitě položil hlavu na kolena ve snaze vyžádat si pozornost. Bazyl si ukousl syrové mrkve a hladil přítulné šelmě hlavu.


	2. Chapter 2

Dereka probudilo nepříjemné brnění. Stiles se ho ve spánku držel jako klíště a opět mu přeležel ruku. Opatrně se vymanil zpod útlých ramen a překulil se na bok. Už bylo dávno po svítání. Poslouchal zpěv ptactva, zpoza okna ho pozorovaly starobylé stromy. Jeho manžel stále poměrně tvrdě spal. Moc dobře věděl, že na jeho probuzení nemá smysl čekat a povalování ho pomalu přestávalo bavit. Potichu se zvedl ve snaze Stilese nevyrušit a vytratil se z ložnice.   
Procházel klidným domem. Zamířil do kuchyně pro sklenici vody. Parkety s každý jeho krokem mírně zavrzaly. Z konce chodby uslyšel zaskřípění dveří doprovázené tichým smíchem. Vydal se ke zdroji chichotání. Došel až k dívčí ložnici. Zaklepal na pootevřené dveře. I přesto, že za nimi zřetelně slyšel smích, nikdo mu neodpovídal. Lehce do nich strčil. Smích ustal a dveře se otevřely. Derek koukla do prázdného pokoje, který byl v úplně stejném stavu jako včera.   
“Dobré ráno, kotě.”   
Derek nadskočil. Stiles na něj volal z druhého konce chodby.   
“Děje se něco?”  
“Jen jsem myslel, že jsem něco zaslechl. Ale nic to nebylo,” uklidnil ho.   
Setkali se uprostřed chodby u schodů vedoucích do přízemí. Dal Stilesovi pusu na tvář. Ten na něj podezřívavě koukal.  
“Dobré ráno,” doplnil Derek spěšně. 

Sestoupili do přízemí ke kuchyni. Na dveřích lednice byl přilepený papírek.

Musel jsem do laborky. Snězte cokoli tu najdete, kolem poledne se vrátím.   
B.   
PS: Nechoďte na půdu, ať nebudíte netopýry. 

Stiles lednici otevřel a hodnou chvíli do ní koukal.   
“Zas takové vedro není, abys chtěl žít v lednici,” ucedil Derek. “Konečně si něco vyber.”  
Stiles hodil po Derekovi hranou naštvanou grimasu. Ještě jednou pohledem přejel tuny jídla. Bál se, že když něco vyndá, zbytek obsahu police se na něj vysype. Poličky byly přecpané a potraviny naskládané jako tetris. Navíc u většiny věcí ani nevěděl co to je, polské nápisy mu moc výběr neulehčovaly. Jogurt owocowy se zdál být bezpečnou variantou.  
“Nechceš jít do lesa?” zeptal se Dereka.   
Derek váhavě kouknul na neprostupný porost. Místní les byl až příliš odlišný od toho, ve kterém vyrůstal. Jen pohled na něj ho naplňoval nervozitou a úzkostí z neznámého. Avšak zařekl se, že se nenechá svými nepodloženými obavami ovládnout. Je to výlet, který Stiles odkládal už několik let a on tu byl pro něj.  
“Jasně, proč ne,” odvětil.   
Stiles se vesele zašklebil a jal se vylizovat kelímek od jogurtu. 

Vlk seděl na lavičce před domem. Čekal, až se Stiles prohrabe svou tunou oblečení a vybere ideální garderobu na toulky lesem. Vdechoval vůni stromů a mechu. Mezi buky se mihl Ulryk, před kterým hopkal zděšený králík.   
Konečně vedle sebe uslyšel bouchnutí dveří. Ruku v ruce se vydali vycházkovým krokem mezi vše obklopující zeleň. Čím hlouběji do lesa se nořili, tím více do Derekovy mysli pronikala nervozita. Šumění listnatých korun ho obvykle uklidňovalo, avšak dnes mu znělo zlověstně, jako syčení hada schovaného mezi kameny.   
Stiles objímal jeho paži, visel na něm a zasněně se rozhlížel. Občas se Derekovi otřel tváří o obličej a smál se lechtání manželova strniště. Zastavil u košatého dubu s cedulkou “Dąb Agnieszki”. Ve výši očí zářil na kmenu obří rudý flek. Sedl si na jeden z kořenů, který nebyl porostlý mechem. Poplácal na místo vedle sebe. Derek jeho výzvu přijal a poslušně přisedl.   
“Hodnej pejsek,” neubránil se Stiles nutkání být drzý. Derek na něj zavrčel.   
“Užívej si to trochu, zlato. Vždyť je to tady taková romantika,” křenil se Stiles a rozhodil rukama v teatrálním gestu.   
“Jako člověk to necítíš. Je tu až moc velká koncentrace nadpřirozené síly. A nemám z toho moc dobrý pocit,” přiznal se.  
“Ale no tak, tohle je naše první pořádná dovolená od svatební cesty. Nemysli na blbosti, jako čarovné stromy s očima a skřítky z mechu a kapradí,” rozčiloval se Stiles hladíc Dereka po stehně.   
“Máš něco mnohem lepšího, na co můžeš myslet.”  
S těmito slovy ho Stiles objal a polibkem mu dal jasně najevo, co měl na mysli. Derek mu neochotně polibek vrátil.   
“Naše poprvé bylo taky v lese, tehdy za superúplňku, pamatuješ, ne? Ber to jako symboliku.” Stiles byl neústupný a nedalo mu příliš práce Dereka přesvědčit. Pár polibků a vlk se poddal jejich společné vášni.   
Stiles zajel Derekovi prsty do vlasů, tahal za ně a kousal ho do krku. Derek hlasitě oddechoval. Se zavrčením povalil Stilese do opadanky. Vyhrnul mu triko a líbaje hubené břicho rozepnul Stilesovy kalhoty. Stiles se prohnul v zádech ve snaze být blíže Derekovým ústům, které sestupovaly tam, kde je chtěl nejvíc. Snažil se tlumit vzdechy, když mu Derek konečně ústy dráždil penis. Nemohl se Dereka nabažit a chtěl víc, mnohem víc.   
Nadzvedl se na loktech a natáhnul se ke staženým kalhotám.   
“To jsi to s sebou zase tahal do lesa?” pozvedl Derek obočí.   
“Nikdy nevíš, kdy to bude potřeba,” pokrčil Stiles rameny a podal mu lahvičku gelu. Derek si opět připomněl, že se u Stile spoustě věcí prostě už ani nemůže divit a vzal si od něj lahvičku.  
Zatímco se Derek připravoval, Stiles se otočil a opřel o kořen, ze kterého ho shodil. Zanedlouho zarýval nehty do starobylého dřeva a vzdychal Derekovo jméno. Derek rukama pevně svíral Stilesovi boky a stupňoval rytmus příprazů. Jeho oči občas na okamžik modře zaplály. Stilesovi vyhrkly slzy, když se Derek sklonil a kousl ho do ramene. Derek se mu otřel nosem o ucho a šeptal mix pochvalných slov a vulgarit, který Stilese přiměl být ještě hlasitější.   
Stilesův závěrečný extatický výkřik vyplašil pár sojek sedících na vedlejším stromu. Derek se na něj svalil, načež Stilesovi mírně luplo v zádech. Svezli se spolu do listí a Derek mu spočinul na hrudníku, hladil ho ve vlasech a společně pozorovali koruny stromů.


	3. Chapter 3

Sušil si vlasy ručníkem a stoupal po schodech. Nahoře bylo zhasnuto. Na chodbě nebylo jediné okno, takže tmu nenarušoval ani svit měsíce. Avšak jeho vlčí smysly i takové temno zvládaly. Před ním byl tmavý jednolitý flek stěny naproti schodům. V klidu šel schod po schodu a dál si drbal hlavu. Po posledním schodu do něčeho narazil. To zaskučelo a mírně zanadávalo.   
“Dávej pozor, kam jdeš,” vynadal mu Stiles.  
“Dávám, nemáš se tady takhle odnikud zjevovat.”  
“Jak zjevovat? Stojím tu už od té doby, co jsi vlezl na schody. Bojuju s košilí, nejde zapnout,” stěžoval si Stiles.   
“Ale…” začal Derek větu, kterou nedořekl.   
Vždyť se koukal, byla tam jen tma. Neprostupná tma nenarušená lidskou siluetou.   
“Možná kdybys to nezapínal potmě, šlo by to líp,” ucedil a raději mu dopnul košili.

Když usínal, musel pořád myslet na tu temnotu, na dívčí smích a sílů zdejšího lesa. Bylo možné, že Stilese neviděl díky své vlastní nepozornosti nebo skutečně byla tma jiná, než by měla být? Temnější a neprohlédnutelná i pro jeho šelmí zrak. Snažil se pátrat ve vzpomínkách, ale netušil, co by něco takového mohlo způsobit. Uvědomil si, že si měli před příjezdem nastudovat zdejší folklor. Bez znalostí jsou tu jako slepí a někdy evidentně doslova. I přes sžírající pochyby se rozhodl tím Stilese nezatěžovat, zatím. Minimálně dokud nebude mít pořádný důkaz, že je tu něco sakramentsky v nepořádku.   
S těmito neklidnými myšlenkami a Stilesovým objetím postupně upadal do spánku. 

Probudil se uprostřed noci. Čím déle je vystaven síle lesa, tím hůře se mu spí. Místo poklidného usínaní, na které byl zvyklý, mu mysl přeskakuje z myšlenky na myšlenku. V noci se bez příčiny probouzí a desítky minut kouká na pukliny ve stropě, než je jeho tělo ochotné opět usnout. Dnešní noc, jak to tak vypadá, nebyla výjimkou.   
Po hodině nehybného ležení, kdy poslouchal šumění lesa a vrzání starého domu, se rozhodl změnit přístup. Protáhl se a přešel k oknu. Vzal z parapetu sklenici vody, aby ukojil svou žízeň.   
Sklenici ale k ústům nepřiblížil. Zůstal zahleděn na hranici palouku. Měsíc osvětloval nehybnou ženskou postavu. Derek si promnul oči a dívka zmizela. 

* * *

“Červená barva označuje stromy na pokácení,” vysvětloval Bazyl mezi sousty. “Dřív byla většina stromů v perfektním stavu, teď umírá jeden za druhým a nikdo neví proč.” Z hlasu se mu vytratila obvyklá veselost.   
Odkudsi se vynořila bosá blondýnka. “Jů, gołąbki! Máte ještě?”   
Bazyl vyskočil ze židle a dívku objal. Derek se Stilesem tu byli už týden a teprve nyní se seznamovali s Ewunií, Bazylovou dcerou, která údajně v tomto domě také bydlí. Ale pokaždé, když se na ní Bazyla ptali, odvětil, že někde běhá po lese.   
Ulryk kolem ní nadšeně poskakoval, vrtěl ocasem a štěkal, zatímco ho dívka hladila útlýma rukama. V rychlosti se Stilesovi s Derekem představila. Bazyl jí mezi tím donesl porci jídla a ona si konečně přisedla.   
“Tady táta se na vás hrozně těšil. Kdybych neměla tolik práce, přepadla bych vás mnohem dřív.” Cpala se zelím a mletým masem jako kdyby týden nejedla. Stiles začínal věřit, že opravdu ten týden bosá běhala lesem. Ve vlasech měla zapletené provázky a sojčí peří.   
“Táto, slyšel jsi, že památný dub Agnieszki se uzdravil? Nakonec ho neporazí,” oznámila.  
Bazylovy oči se rozzářily. “Ví, co ho vyléčilo?”  
“Zázrak,” odvětila, aniž by vzhlédla od talíře. Cinkání příboru doplňovalo zvonění nespočtu skleněných korálků na náramcích.   
“Třeba ho uzdravila nějaká čarodějnice. Les jako je tenhle má spoustu tajemství,” zasmál se Bazyl.  
“Jednorázové uvolnění silné energie v ten pravý čas během správně zvoleného rituálu, jako třeba sexuálního...” Ewunie mrkla po Stilesovi a pokračovala. “...může uzdravit i skoro mrtvý strom.”  
Stiles se mírně zakuckal zelím. Ewunie se potutelně usmívala a Derek začal trochu litovat, kam že se to vlastně přiženil.   
Dívka se po posledním soustu prudce zvedla. “Kdo chce kafe, štěňata?”   
“Štěňata?” pozvedl Derek obočí. ”Nejsi mladší než my?” tázal se od pohledu zhruba osmnáctileté dívky.  
“Tak určitě, ty kuře prťavý,” uchechtla se. Bazyl se neubránil vyprsknutí smíchy.   
“Ewunka vždy vypadala mladší než na svůj skutečný věk. Kristova léta jí potkala už dávno,” doplnil Bazyl. “A všichni si daj kafe, Ewunko. Jenom Mieczysławovi nech hodně místa na mléko a tady Derek to rád silnější,” odpověděl Bazyl za všechny tři.   
“Rozkaz, pane vedoucí,” zasalutovala Ewunie a přesunula se do kuchyně. Zbytek osazenstva v klidu dojedl a s hotovou kávou se přesunuli do obýváku.   
Stiles zapadnul hluboko do gauče, a poté, co si vedle něj sedl Derek, se propadl ještě hlouběji. Stará sedací souprava byla naducaná, měkká a proseděná, takže sedící se vždy propadl skoro na podlahu. Bazyl vždy okupoval květovaný ušák. Ewunie si lehla na koberec vedle Ulryka, aby se s ním mohla pošťuchovat. Derek už konečně věděl, z jaké části rodiny Stiles zdědil svou výstřední náturu.   
“Jak dlouho se tu vlastně zdržíte?” ptala se Ewunie.   
“Ještě tři týdny. Měl jsem teď pár náročných případů, tak jsem dostal na doporučení policejního psychologa volno navíc,” odpověděl Stiles.   
“Být detektiv je asi hodně náročné na to se nezbláznit, co?” zasmála se.   
“Mám docela trénink z domova,” zazubil se Stiles na Dereka, který mu úsměv rozhodně neopětoval.  
“A co ty Dereku? Slyšela jsem, že něco píšeš, něco politického nebo tak něco?” pokračovala ve vyzvídání.   
“Přesně tak,” odpověděl odměřeně Derek.  
“A co jsi dělal předtím?” nenechala se Ewunie odbít.   
“Výcvik neposlušných psů, dalo by se říct, taky na volné noze.”  
“A jak to šlo?”   
“Psaní mi jde lépe,” odpověděl Derek.   
“O moc lépe,” popíchnul ho Stiles. 

Ještě dlouho tam posedávali a nechávali se dívkou vyslýchat. Když ji to přestalo bavit, dlouhosáhle povídala o spirituální věcech. Derek tomu moc nerozuměl, pletla do jemu známých nadpřirozených věcí pseudobláboly jako jsou čakry, akupunkturní body, horoskopy a bůh víc co ještě. Většina mu přišla jako nesmysly.  
Ewunie zazívala. Večer se nachyloval a slunce už začalo zapadat. Derek se necítil úplně ve své kůži, a tak se rozhodl raději spolu se Stilesem uchýlit do strohé ložnice.   
“Dobrou, kluci,” loučil se s nimi Bazyl. “Dneska je úplněk. Některým typům lidí se v tomhle lese špatně spí a za úplňku je to vždycky nejhorší. Možná pro vás bude tahle noc krušná,” varoval je.  
“Dobrou,” rozloučil se Derek s podezřením v hlase. Některým typům lidí… 

* * * 

Dereka probudil Stilesův řev.   
“Dereku! Přestaň! Ovládej se, Dereku!” křičel mu do obličeje.   
Pohlédl na své ruce, měl drápy zaražené v manželově paži. Rychle ho pustil a odtáhl se. Uvědomil si, že nemá přeměněné pouze ruce. Stiles hleděl do jeho modře hořících očí.   
“Ještě, že jsi mě jen drápnul a nepohryzal těma svýma vyceněnýma zubama,” postěžoval si Stiles. “Můžeš se proměnit zpátky?”   
Derek hlasitě oddechoval. Snažil se ovládnout, ale nešlo to. Cítil, jak postupně ztrácí kontrolu. Pomalu zakroutil hlavou. Jestli tu zůstane, ublíží mu.  
“Promiň, miláčku,” zašeptal skrze zaťaté zuby a vyběhl z místnosti.   
Běžel po schodech dolů. Už stačilo jen zahnout do předsíně a mohl se ztratit v lese. Tam nikoho nepotká, v lese se může vyřádit, jak chce, ale tady ne, ne vedle bezbranného Stilese. Musí se dostat co nejdřív pryč, už mu nezbývalo moc času.   
Pod schody se zastavil. Mezi ním a předsíní stál Bazyl. Civěl na něj, a nevěděl, co dělat. Byl ztuhlý překvapením. Nemá kolem něho kudy projít, chodba je příliš úzká. Ale jestli tam bude ještě chvíli takhle stát, rozsápe ho.  
“Čaj?” zeptal se Bazyl. “Meduňka, na uklidnění,” vysvětlil. Přešel k Derekovi a podal mu cibulákový hrnek. Derek automaticky hrnek přijal a Bazyl se na zlomek sekundy dotknul Derekovy ruky. Ten se uklidnil natolik, že měl zpět lidskou podobu. Zmateně koukal na Bazyla ve snaze pochopit, co se právě stalo.   
“Co tu tak stojíš? Si s tím čajem snad půjdeš sednout, ne? Nepij to takhle na stojáka,” pobídl ho Bazyl a vydal se do obýváku.   
“Až to vypiješ, měl bys ale asi radši jít do lesa. Nevím, jak dlouho na tebe ten čaj bude fungovat,” usmál se Bazyl vlídně.


	4. Chapter 4

“To je dost,” uslyšel za svými zády. “Vím, že se na mechu spí moc dobře, ale Mieczysław už začal mít strach,” pokračoval Bazyl.  
Ulryk skočil Derekovi do klína a začal mu funět do obličeje.   
“Radši jsme se tě vydali hledat. Cestu bys odtud nenašel, tahle část lesa je zrádná a hluboká. Naštěstí mi ptáčci pověděli, kde tě najít,” chechtal se Bazyl, za kterým stál nervózní Stiles. Derek se konečně zmohl na odstrčení Ulryka. Stiles mu nabídl ruku a pomohl vyhrabat se na nohy.   
“Děkuju. I za ten čaj.” Nevěděl, jestli se to skutečně stalo a zda Bazyl opravdu ví jeho tajemství. Celá noc pro něj byla jako v mlze, nedokázal rozlišit skutečnou vzpomínku od halucinací pomatených smyslů.   
“Jo, meduňka je fajn.”   
Takže se to stalo, super. Derek si povzdechl, stále byl dezorientovaný. Probudil se obklopen listnáči, nevěda, kde je. Slyšel jen bzukot hmyzu a šumění listí. S proviněním teď hleděl na Stilese. Před obličejem se mu pohybovalo poraněné předloktí, jak mu Stiles vyndaval z vlasů listí a rozlepoval pramínky spojené zaschlou krví. Krev měl Derek i na rukou a v puse cítil její pachuť. Rukávy měl zbrocené až po lokty, přes hrudník mu cosi nebo kdosi nechal v triku několik dlouhých šrámů. Nezbývalo mu než doufat, že někoho v noci nezabil. Nejvíc ho ale skličoval ustaraný výraz jeho manžela. Chtěl se zeptat Stilese na zranění z večera, ale nezmohl se na to. Když šlo o Stilese, často přicházel o pověstnou vlčí kuráž a cítil se jako teenager, který jde právě pozvat na ples tu nejhezčí dívku ve třídě. Takže tu nyní stál a jenom na něj dál provinile koukal.  
“Čas se vrátit, vyvenčený jsi dost. Snad ti z té srnky nebude zle,” smál se Bazyl.   
Mlčky ho následovali. 

* * *

Z Bazyla vyjela prudká polská nadávka. Stilesovi se zdálo, že se jeho hlasem otřásl celý les. Rozhodně vyplašil početné okolní ptactvo, které se rozletělo do všech stran.   
Brzy pochopil, co Bazyla tak rozezlilo. Před nimi leželo nehybné vlčí tělo zapletené do ocelových lan. Vlk měl zkrvavené tlapy a hrdlo, které bylo pevně omotané drátem.  
“Kdo ti to...” hlesl Bazyl. Sklonil se k vlkovi a vzal chlupatou hlavu do dlaní. Tělo sebou zaškubalo a začalo se prudce zmítat v drátech. Bazyl ho šeptem uklidňoval.   
Poté, co sebou přestal vlk házet, Bazyl mu dlouze pohlédl do černých očí. “To jsem si mohl myslet.”   
Kývnul na Dereka a Stilese. Konečně bylo možné zvíře bezpečně vymotat ze smrtelného sevření lan. Když byl vlk vysvobozen, okamžitě se ztratil v houští. Derek chtěl past zničit, aby se do ní nemohl chytit další nešťastník. Bazyl ho ale zastavil.   
“Důkazy,” vysvětlil. Vylovil z kapsy telefon a začal hledat správný kontakt.  
“Běžte zpátky do chaty, je to kousek. Ulryk vás dovede. Já tu budu čekat na policii a lidi ze správy.” 

Derek se tvářil zasmušileji než obvykle.   
“Nebyl to hezký pohled, co?” odhodlal se Stiles prolomit mlčení.   
“Nebyl.”   
Tohle ale zřejmě Dereka tolik netížilo. Stiles už to nevydržel, věděl, že mu Derek něco tají a náznaky bude ignorovat.   
“No tak, co se děje!” vyjel.   
“Nic.”  
“Nic. Jasně, to ti tak žeru, neznáme se týden, mladej.”   
Derek si povzdechl. “Ten vlk byl mrtvý. Smrt z něj táhla na sto honů.”   
“Mrtvý? Jako mrtvě mrtvý?” nechápal Stiles.   
Derek obrátil oči v sloup. ”Ano, mrtvě mrtvý. Alespoň do chvíle, než na něj Bazyl sáhnul.” Derek vyklopil všechny ty podivné věci, co se mu v lese udály. Dívčí smích, probouzení uprostřed nocí, neprohlédnutelnou tmu i Bazylův uklidňující dotek, protože to, co ho včera tak uklidnilo, rozhodně nebyla vůně meduňky.

* * * 

V chalupě se Stiles okamžitě vrhnul mezi knihy. Někde tu přece musí být něco okultního, cokoli o místním folkloru, cokoliv, co by jim alespoň trochu pomohlo zjistit, co se to tu sakra děje. Po chvíli Stilesovi došlo, že Derek ho ke knihám nenásledoval.   
Otočil se a uviděl na židli zhroucenou hromádku neštěstí. Derek se mírně klepal, oči upřené kamsi před sebe. Stiles k němu přistoupil, položil mu ruku na rameno a čekal, až se trochu uklidní.   
“Pojď mi pomoc, určitě ti bude líp, než když takhle budeš sedět a koukat do blba.”   
Derek vztáhl ruce a objal Stilese kolem pasu. Potřeboval ho mít blízko a vědět, že je v pořádku. “Nevím, co se včera stalo, mohl jsem ti tak moc ublížit.” Chtěl toho říct mnohem více, ale nezmohl se na to. Věděl, že Stiles mu rozumí i tak.   
“Ale neublížil. Všechno je v pořádku, zvládli jsme i horší věci.” Ve Stilesově hlasu byl slyšet melancholický úsměv, ale Derek to viděl jinak. Pro něj je to spíše důkaz toho, že se většinu života nacházeli ve smrtelném nebezpečí. Věděl, že to jen těžko změní, Stilese to navíc zbytečně nestresovalo a nemělo smysl znovu opakovat, že takový život pro něj nikdy nechtěl. Nikdo by si přece nepřál, aby jeho milovaným šlo neustále o krk, i když oni samotní v tom nevidí problém. S tím, čemu Stilese vystavuje jen svou prostou přítomností se nikdy plně nesmíří. Zhluboka se nadechl.  
“Ano, zvládli. Ale ještě mě chvilku drž,” přikývl.   
Stiles se pousmál a políbil Dereka do vlasů.

Prohrabávali se miliádou knih celou věčnost. Stohy papíru a řady svazků nebraly konce. Chodili mezi místnostmi a četli hřbety publikací. Nikde nic. Většina beletrie byla polsky, občas narazili na něco odborného v angličtině, ale u těch většinou nepochopili název ani ve svém rodném jazyce. Některé tituly byly dokonce i německy či portugalsky, jednalo se o příručky různých přírodních rezervací a národních parků.  
Za křeslem v Bazylově pracovně, úplně u země konečně našli několik ohmataných paperbacků s příšerami na přebalech a pár salátových vydání v latině. Paperbacky byly polsky, či ještě lépe, rusky. Naštěstí je člověk vynalézavé plémě a stvořil google překladač.  
Stiles začal přepisovat názvy knih, které byly latinkou, do překladače, aby měli alespoň hrubou představu o tom, kterým knihám se více věnovat. Nakonec si nechával publikace v cyrilici, na takové luštění zkrátka neměl zatím nervy. Navíc doufal, že najdou dost užitečných informací v knihách, které nebudou vyžadovat louskání cizího písma.   
Derek se mírně pousmál, když viděl, jak jeho manžel zápasí s překladačem. “Ty neovládáš jazyk svých předků?” Stiles vzhlédl od knihy. “A ty jako umíš štěkat?” Chvíli se na sebe mračili. Mračili se tak dlouho, jak to zvládli, než oba vyprskli smíchy. “Nechtěl bys mi raději pomoct než mít blbé kecy?” Derek se s hranou nelibostí zvedl a s telefonem v ruce se přidal k překládání.   
“Świat słowiańskich bogów i demonów” a “Bestias Slavica fabularis: silvisque agrisque” vypadaly nadějně. Z latinského svazku Stiles okamžitě vyfotil obsah a přeposlal jejich dvorní překladatelce Lydii. Derek mezitím našel v polské knize kapitolu o lesních tvorech.  
“Divoženka, svádí mladé nezadané muže a topí je v mokřadech…” Stiles si představil svého strýce v tylových šatech, jak skáče přes pařezy a láká pocestné. Zaklepal hlavou, aby ten děsivý obraz dostal z mysli. Občas si říkal, že by rád někomu prodal část své představivosti, aby mu takové myšlenky v hlavě okamžitě nenabíraly barvy a jasné tvary. Každopádně divoženku můžou vyřadit. “Striga - upírské stvoření, vyskytuje se v lesích a vysává… přívěsek, přírůstek, mládež, aha. Bojí se světla, to taky ne.” Polohlasem přemýšlel a listoval dál. Derek se mu naklonil přes rameno, hladil ho po zádech a pozoroval, jak obrací strany. Jedna ho zaujala. Byl na ní nejasný obrys tmavé postavy mezi stromy. Stiles postupně zadával text do překladače. “Czarnobóg, neboli Černý bůh. Ve slovanské mytologii funguje jako opak bílého boha. To by člověk nečekal. V mytologii je zobrazením ultimátního zla a zániku. V některých proudech… pramenech nazývaný ďábel. Tak to asi ne.” Stiles se rozhodně podíval na Dereka. “Ať si myslíš o mojí rodině cokoliv, určitě nikdo u nás není satanáš.”   
Derek se neubránil úsměvu a jedovaté poznámce. “Aspoň by to vysvětlovalo, po kom jsi.” Stiles se uraženě nafoukl a dloubl Dereka loktem. “No dovol! Kdybys mi to nekazil, určitě už mě dávno svatořečili.”   
Derek ukončil diskuzi tím, že opět začal listovat v knize. Jeden z podnadpisů podle překladače hlásal “Leshy, lesní car.” Na ilustraci byl nahý humanoid porostlý zelenou srstí, mezi kterou prosvítala korovitá kůže. Hlavě vévodily rozcuchané zelené kadeře, malé růžky a zeleně zářící oči. Oči, které jim jsou důvěrně známé. Oči bodrého člověka, který nadevše miluje svůj rodný les a zdejší zvířenu.  
“Výška tohoto stvoření závisí na výšce okolních stromů. V lese sahá až ke korunám, na loukách je vysoký jak tráva” předčítal Stiles překladač. “Dál tu píšou něco o vlcích a medvědech. Jestli tomu dobře rozumím, tak to má co dočinění s přeměnou a následováním. Konečně máte něco společného,” snažil se Stiles zavtipkovat. “Kromě toho, že prý zneuctívá ženy, které láká do lesa a podstrkává lidem své hloupé nenažrané děti, které utečou ve dvanácti zpátky do lesa, vypadá na kladnou postavu,” uzavřel záležitost Stiles.   
“Podstrkává hloupé nenasytné děti, které utečou do lesa?” pozvedl Derek obočí.   
“No, píšou to tu. Víš, jak jsou občas takové spisy pochybně detailní. Asi autor věřil každé povídačce nebo znal nějakého konkrétního sukničkáře. Taky bych mohl napsat, že všichni vlkodlaci jsou překrásní a rádi zneužívají rachitické mladíky,” zazubil se Stiles a laškovně Derekovi přejel rukou po hrudi.   
“No, uvidíme, stejně se mi to celé nezdá.” Derek se manželovým optimismem nikdy nenechal snadno strhnout. “Sice už asi zhruba víme, co je zač tvůj milý strýc, ale pořád to nevysvětluje tu tmu, miláčku. Schválně, co vyhrabe Lydie.”


	5. Chapter 5

Snažil se tiše našlapovat, aby ji nevyrušil. Rád by se co nejvíce přiblížil, aniž by si ho všimla. Udělal další krok a pod nohou mu praskla větvička. Dívčí silueta v houští sebou trhla. Prudce otočila hlavu a její blond vlasy proletěly vzduchem. Když Stilese uviděla, odrazila se Ewunie od země, ve skoku se její obrys přeměnil a mezi korunami se ztratila v podobě sojky.  
Stiles se prodíral křovím. Vyšel na nevelký palouk. I když do úplňku zbývalo jen pár dní a mýtina byla plná měsíčního svitu, zákoutí mezi stromy a stíny pod keři byly nepropustné. Kolem palouku byla místo stínu stromů byla černá stěna.  
Za ním se ozvalo zavrčení. Než se stihnul otočit, zvíře ho povalilo a on spadl obličejem do trávy poseté rosou. Přetočil se akorát včas, aby chytil tlamu černého vlka, která mu chtěla prokousnout krk. “Dereku!” křičel hystericky stále dokola. Ale jeho slova k Derekovi nepronikala. Byl ztracen ve svém zvířecím hněvu. Morda klapala stále blíže Stilesova obličeje. Tváře měl vlhké od zpěněných slin, ruce ztrácely sílu a vlk začal nad Stilesem vyhrávat. Stiles se stále snažil křičet, avšak z hrdla už mu vycházelo jen unavené sípání.  
Konečně vlkodlak přišel dostatečně k sobě, aby se proměnil do humanoidní podoby a nebyl plně ovládán touhou po krvi. Derek vyplašeně koukal na svého manžela a snažil se udržet sebekontrolu. Postavil se a hlasitě oddechoval.  
Stiles se snažil něco vykoktat a vydrápat se zpátky na nohy. Ale tělo ho neposlouchalo, byl neschopný se postavit a strhnout Dereka k sobě, nedokázal ani vyslovit svá varování, jen stále dokola opakoval „tma“. Derek na něj nechápavě zíral a on mohl pouze bezmocně a plný zoufalství pozorovat, jak se kolem jeho lásky zmenšuje výřez měsíčního svitu až ho nakonec celého pohltila ta odporná tekutá temnota.

Probudil se s křikem a očima plnýma slz. Okamžitě ho sevřelo Derekovo objetí. V šoku těkal očima po místnosti, aniž by si uvědomoval, kde je a co se děje. Pořád byl myslí na tom zatraceném palouku. Derekův hlas se ho snažil vytáhnout zpět do reality, ale panika měla jasnou převahu. Dýchal rychle a nepravidelně.  
“Jsem tu s tebou, Stilesi. Miláčku, už je to pryč,” opakoval Derek. Chytil ho za ramena, aby se na něj mohl Stiles lépe soustředit. “Podívej se na mě, nic se neděje.” Stále to ale nepomáhalo. Naneštěstí to nebylo poprvé, co takhle Stilese viděl a věděl, co má dělat. Začal ho nutit se rozmluvit. O čemkoli jiném než o tom, na co právě myslel. Tahal z něho odpovědi o jejich svatební cestě, posledním povýšení a víkendové grilovačce u Scotta. Stilesův dech se pozvolna zpomaloval, až se vyčerpaně složil do Derekovy náruče.  
“Jenom se mi něco zdálo,” řekl ještě zadýchaný.  
Derek tázavě pozvedl obočí. “No dobře, o tmě. Ale kdybys chvíli mluvil o něčem jiném, určitě by se mi nezdála taková krávovina,” odsekl.  
Přesně tohle Derek tušil. “Možná bysme si od toho lesa měli dát trochu pauzu, zlato,” řekl s povzdechem.  
“Jak to myslíš - pauzu?” nechápal Stiles.  
“Kouknu po nějakém hotelu a přespíme za hranicí lesa,” vysvětlil. “A všechno tohle hodíme na chvíli za hlavu. Lydia stejně ty kapitoly, co jsi jí včera poslal, jen tak nepřeloží.” 

* * *

Slyšeli, jak si venku Bazyl povídá s Ulrykem. Našli ho slunícího se na lavičce vedle dveří. Popíjel pálenku a Ulryk pozorně poslouchal jeho historku. Na mýtinu vjel stříbrný offroad s logem parku, vlk se nadšeně rozštěkal.  
„To jsem rád, že jsem tě zastihnul,“ halasil muž vylézající z auta.  
„Našli jsme ty pytláky, co lovili vlky.“  
Bazyl naklonil hlavu. „Povídej, chci detaily.“ Z hlasu mu čišelo nadšení.  
„Byl to starý Skrzyński se synátorem, přesně jak jsi říkal.“  
„Ale, ale…“ usmíval se Bazyl. Byl čím dál více potěšen, tím co slyší.  
„Mladého našli zaklíněného v jámě mezi kořeny, Jacek neměl takové štěstí. Utopil se ve slati,“ povzdechl si správce.  
Bazyl ale byl v dobré náladě. „No to víš, les se brání. Pro takové lidi v něm není místo,“ uchechtl se a přihnul si żubrówky.  
Stiles si odkašlal. „Strejdo, přišli jsme se rozloučit, půjdeme na pár dní na výlet.“  
„Jasný, užijte si to kluci. Tohle je Claudiin synáček s manželem. A tohle, správce parku,“ představil je v rychlosti.  
Správce se zarazil. „S manželem?“ ujišťoval se. Stiles přikývl a vzal Dereka za ruku. Správce si je s měřil s neskrývaným překvapením. Díky Bazylově otevřenosti Stiles téměř zapomněl na to, že v Polsku by bylo takové manželství nemožné. Jsou zřejmě prvním a asi i posledním sezdaným párem tohoto ražení, který správce v životě pozná.  
„Jenom pozor na rusalky,“ zazubil se Bazyl. 

* * *

Procházeli po dřevěných chodníčcích mezi mokřady. Konečně byly na chvíli sami. I přesto, že byli prakticky na konci světa, nikdy nevěděli, kdy Bazyl, Ulryk nebo Ewunie rozrazí jejich dveře bez zklepání.  
Během poslední hodiny potkali jen dvě skupinky turistů, Derek naschvál vybral cestu mimo hlavní nejznámější stezky, aby si mohl být aspoň trochu jistý, že je nikdo nebude rušit. Idylku mu značně kazily chuchvalce tmy přelévající se mezi keři na okraji jeho zorného pole. O tom ale rozhodně neplánoval Stilesovi říkat, jsou tu přeci jen proto, aby si od těchto konspirací odpočinuli. Vychutnávání si samoty mu navíc ještě překazila dívka sedící na kraji chodníčku. Bylo mu hned jasné, že to musí být Ewunie. Jaká turistka by seděla v parku bosa na provlhlém dřevě a rukama by se čvachtala v močálu. Konečně si dívky všiml i Stiles. Přes Derekovu nelibost se rozhodl dívku oslovit, čímž zkazil Derekův plán Ewunii bez povšimnutí mlčky obejít a doufat, že je příliš zabraná do hlazení kytek a mluvení s brouky na to, aby si jich všimla.  
“Ahoj, Ewo” dívka sebou trhla, jakoby si opravdu až teď všimla mužů stojících dva metry od ní. Koukala na ně nepřítomně s pootevřenou pusou. Stiles to zkusil znovu.  
“Ahoj, co tu děláš?”  
Ewunie naklonila hlavu přesně jako to dělá Ulryk, když něco nechápe.  
“Co tu dělám?”  
“Jo, tady hluboko v lese.”  
“No… Já tady přece bydlím.” Stále nechápala, proč se jí ptají na tak evidentní věc.  
“A nebydlíš náhodou pět kilometrů odsud?” Dokonce i Stiles už si začal být konverzací nejistý.  
“Jo, tam taky.” Ewunie to zřejmě vyhodnotila jako konec konverzace, neb natáhla ruce a zhoupla se pod zábradlím dolů z dřevěného chodníku rovnou na měkký mech bažiny. Vydala se na cestu kamsi do hloubi lesa. Stilese to tak překvapilo, že ho ani nenapadlo jí v tom bránit. Derek měl víceméně jasno. Drogy v menším než malém množství, pravděpodobně přírodní, místního původu, a nedivil by se ani, kdyby byly vlastní výroby.  
Ani jeden si nevšiml, jak podezřele málo se její nohy boří do jinak smrtícího močálu.

* * *

Procházka to byla krásná, ale stejně se Stiles celý den těšil na večer. Až spolu budou sami v hotelovém apartmá a nebudou se muset bát, že je někdo z rodiny uslyší. Stiles odhodil batoh vedle postele a štrachal něco na převlečení. Moc ho nepotěšilo, že než se stihl převléct, Derek už seděl u stolu s otevřeným notebookem. Rozhodl se nevzdat bez boje.  
„Budu muset pracovat, kotě. Měl bych dneska odeslat manuskript opravený podle těch pitomých připomínek,“ zabručel Derek, když se po něm Stiles snažil plazit.  
„Jako bych ti tady překážel, klidně si piš,“ a snažil se rozepnout Derekovi kalhoty. „Poskytuju ti inspiraci, víš,“ usmíval se, když mu přejížděl dlaní po rozkroku.  
Derek mu ruku odsunul pryč. „Tak určitě. Tohle není porno a navíc jenom upravuju stylistiku.“  
„No jo pořád,“ odfrknul si Stiles. „Radši půjdu na masáž, ať máš klid. Pracuj a zajišťuj náš rodinný rozpočet, ať se konečně můžu dát na dráhu ženy v domácnosti.“ Dal mu pusu na nos a odkráčel.

Po třech hodinách se Stiles konečně vrátil do pokoje, ale jeho návrat se nesetkal s žádanou odezvou. Derek byl stále plně ponořen do práce, mračil se na monitor a rychle ťukal do klávesnice, aby posléze napsaný text zase skoro celý vymazal. Stiles mu dal pusu na tvář a chvíli za ním postával. Jelikož se mu stále nedostávalo pozornosti, kterou tolik chtěl, teatrálně se rozvalil na postel. Naaranžoval se jako francouzská dívka, vyhrnul si trochu župan, aby mohl vystavit stehna.  
Prsty ruky, kterou měl podepřenou hlavu, si poklepával na tvář. Občas tiše zakňoural. Zjišťoval, že ani kňučení mu pozornost nepřineslo a ležel na posteli už pár minut, což bylo maximum, co hyperaktivní chlapec v dobré náladě může zvládnout. A tak začal vyprávět.  
„Moc se pak nelekni účtu za pokoj, zlato. Ale stálo to za to, těch pět hvězdiček si Zubrowka vážně zaslouží.“ Derek jen souhlasně zamručel. To Stilesovi nestačilo. „Tři hodiny se o mě staral jeden fešák. Potíral mě olejem a masíroval mi celé tělo. Byl neskutečně krásný, přesně můj typ. Zhruba jednadvacet, triko vypasované přes svaly, no úplně si o to říkal,“ provokoval.  
„Říkal, jo?“ zavrčel od stolu Derek. Konečně, pomyslel si Stiles.  
„No, kdybys ho viděl. Nemyslím si, že masáž stehen měla trvat takovou dobu.“ Derek pozvedl obočí a přešel k posteli. Stiles viděl, že konečně dosáhl svého, a tak přilil ještě trochu oleje do ohně. „Asi půjdu znova, než odjedeme. Zajímalo by mě, jestli by se nechal pozvat na víno.“  
Derek Stilese se zavrčením povalil na záda, ruce mu přitiskl k posteli a zakousl se mu do krku. „Tipoval bych ho spíš na červené než na bílé,“ pokračoval Stiles. „Můžeš konečně zavřít hubu?“ vyjel na něj Derek a zacpal mu pusu rukou. Stiles stále něco huhlal, když mu Derek volnou rukou rozvazoval župan. „Jako vážně?“ utrousil Derek, když zjistil, že se jeho manžel vrátil bez spodního prádla. Stiles se snažil tvářit nevinně. Derek ho vzal za boky, přehodil na břicho a odhodil župan na zem. „Myslíš, že by si se mnou dal říct? Třeba bych na něj už byl starý,“ uvažoval dál Stiles. Derek se ho opět snažil umlčet zacpáním pusy rukou, ale tentokrát zároveň druhou rukou zajel mezi Stilesovi půlky. „Je načase ti ukázat, kdo je tvoje alfa,“ zašeptal mu do ucha. Stiles nadšeně zavzdychal, konečně dosáhl svého.  
„Ošukej mě,“ zažadonil Stiles. Derek se jemně zasmál. Rozepnul si kalhoty a hodil Stilese na záda. Ještě si s ním chtěl chvíli hrát. Kleknul k jeho hlavě a Stiles moc dobře věděl, co po něm Derek chce. Vzal do úst jeho penis. Dráždil ho jazykem zatímco ho Derek pevně držel za vlasy a udával si tempo.  
Konečně ho Derek zastavil a natáhl se na noční stolek pro lahvičku. Zvedl Stilesovi nohy a položil si je na ramena. Pomalu do něj proniknul. Líbal Stilese na krk a hlasitě oddechoval. Ten mu zarýval nehty do ramen. Nechávali se unášet společným chtíčem. Stiles spustil nohy z Derekových ramen, aby ho mohl při vyvrcholení objímat stehny. Během vyvrcholení potřísnil své i Derekovo břicho, který byl také blízko klimaxu. Zrychloval tempo svých přírazů, při kterých nechtěně roztíral břichem Stilesovo sperma. Po pár přírazech z něj penis vyndal a Stiles na břiše ucítil teplé sperma. Derek se samolibě usmál a olíznul Stilesovo břicho. Poté manžela dlouze políbil, aby i on mohl ochutnat výsledek jejich vášně.  
Derek chvíli ležel se Stilesem spokojeně spočívajícím na jeho hrudi. „Abych se vrátil k práci,“ povzdechl si. Stiles zamručil a převalil se na něj celý. Derek se pokusil vstát, ale jelikož na něm celou vahou ležel jeho drahý a pilně se snažil co nejvíce překážet, nebyl jeho pokus o útěk z postele úspěšný. „Vždyť je pátek večer, v sobotu si nikdo pracovní emaily kontrolovat nebude. Pošli to zítra. Ta ženská tě stejně zbožňuje.“  
Byla pravda, že editorka měla pro Dereka slabost. Což věděl i její manžel, bohužel. „Máš pravdu, kotě,“ usmál se a sevřel Stilese v objetí. 

* * *

Pokojem se neslo klepání klávesnice doplněné doléhajícím zpěvem ptáků. Konečně se blížil ke konci, už jen zkontrolovat posledních pár řádků. Při odesílání upraveného manuskriptu uslyšel jemné zakňučení. S pousmáním se ohlédl na povalujicího se Stilese. I přes to, že je půlka léta, byl až po bradu zachumlaný v pokrývce. Jeho kňučení mělo zcela jasný význam. Chtěl svého manžela zpátky v posteli.  
Derek přisedl na okraj postele. “A nechtěl bys radši toho svého pana maséra?”  
“Ale no tak,” začal se vymlouvat hladíc mu stehna.  
“Asi se na něj půjdu podívat, ať vím, jakou mám konkurenci.” S těmito slovy Derek odstrčil Stilesovu dlaň, zvedl se a odešel z místnosti. Zanechal ho tam zmateného a z hloubi srdce doufajícího, že se Derek “pana maséra” nebude snažit vyhledat.  
Vzal z nočního stolku telefon, aby zkontroloval zprávy. Mezi spamem od Scotta, který tvořily jen odkazy a fotky byla jedna starostlivá zpráva od táty a jeden report od Lydie. Okamžitě vyskočil z postele, vyhrabal z batohu zápisník a přeběhl ke stolu odheslovat Derekův notebook. Na telefonu by se mu to špatně četlo, navíc k tomu stejně bude muset asi spoustu věcí dohledávat. Derekovo heslo věděl ještě dřív, než mu ho sám prozradil kdysi na svatební cestě.  
V emailu stálo, že Lydie posílá zatím jen část překladu a to tvory, kteří jí přišli podle popisu situace nejakutnější. Stiles tedy mohl pročítat Leshyho, rusalky, pár dalších lesních příšer a i kapitolu o Czarnobógovi.  
Zanedlouho se vrátil Derek. V rukou držel podnos se snídaní. Stiles vděčně popadl koláč a začal se cpát. Mezi žvýkáním dal Derekovi spěšně pusu na tvář, zamumlal poděkování a vrátil se k zápisníku. Derek na něj chvíli podezíravě koukal. “Neměl jsi moc adderallu, zlato?” Stiles se na něj zamračil, načež mu dal Derek s povzdechem pusu do vlasů. “Dobře, já jen aby to nedopadlo jako minule, nepřeháněj to, miláčku.” Stiles ho už ale neposlouchal a byl opět začtený do překladů. 

Od počítače vstal až za hodnou chvíli, a to jen proto aby sebou plácnul na postel. “Našel jsi něco použitelného?” otázal se Derek. Stiles místo odpovědi jen utrápeně mručel plaziv se do Derekova klína. Položil hlavu na svalnatá stehna a zavrněl. Derek ho začal automaticky hladit po vlasech.  
“Nic jsem nenašel, vůbec nic. Překlad je to hezký, ale to je asi tak všechno.”

* * *

Stáli u recepce vedle sochy jelena z nahrubo opracovaného dřeva. Kolem prošla dívka se psem, který se zaknučením obešel Dereka obloukem. Stiles si toho nevšímal, měl moc práce s tím být bez sebe štěstím z možnosti zacinkat na stolní zvonek. Derek obrátil oči v sloup, avšak raději manželovu dětinskost nekomentoval. Ostatně už měl spoustu let na to, aby si na ní zvykl, i když roztomilá mu nepřipadala ani na začátku, a že z toho Stiles vyroste snad nikdo neočekával.  
“Dobrý den, mladý pane,” ozvala se vedle nich stará paní. “Vy už odjíždíte?” Evidentně mluvila na Stilese. Ten se důchodkyni celý rudý snažil odehnat. Ale jen tak se nenechala, chtěla si dál povídat. “No to mě mrzí. Doufala jsem, že se ještě stavíte pro přídaveček, když se Vám ta masáž tak líbila, pane Hale.”  
Derek vyprskl smíchy a Stiles se pozvolna propadal do země.  
“A tohle je Váš mladý pán, o kterém jste tak básnil?” přisypávala sůl do ran. “Je přesně tak krásný, jak jsem si představovala. No a ty svaly! Měl jste pravdu, mládenče.” To už Derek nevydržel a hlasitě se rozesmál.  
“Rád Vás poznávám, manžel o Vás taky moc pěkně mluvil. Byl z masáže vyloženě unešen.”  
Stiles se propadával stále hlouběji a tváře už skoro necítil, jak mu hořely studem. Byl si jist, že tohle si ještě pořádně vyžere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nápoj, který Bazyl pije - żubrówka - je polská vodka z tomkovice vonné. Jedná se o aromatickou trávu rostoucí v Bělověžském pralese a spásají jí zubři (od toho anglický název "bison grass").  
> Zmíněný hotel: hotel-zubrowka.pl


End file.
